


don't think i've ever used a day of my education

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Italian, M/M, andy kind of speaks italian in this, author abuses tags, based off a prompt i found on twitter, i had fun im sorry, they both do yeah, this is kinda stupid just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian is boring. So is the teacher. He is so concentrated on the pronunciation that he isn't even paying attention to what he's saying, meaning that his students aren't doing it as well.<br/>Joe sighs and rests his head on the book on his desk, giving up on trying to follow the lecture.<br/>Who cares about subjunctive, anyway? It wasn't his fault Italian people don't like to keep it simple. Everything would be easier without it, nobody would point out that you didn't use it when you had to and nobody would feel embarassed if that happened.<br/>His grades would probably get better, either. You can't blame him if he doesn't understand it; it's a hell of a lot easier in English, thank you very much. Why couldn't he just stick to his mother tongue and avoid every other language?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't think i've ever used a day of my education

**Author's Note:**

> 'our foreign language class is boring as hell, so we just spend the whole class telling each other random shit in said language' au
> 
> hi hey hello it dan  
> i found this on @auprompts on twitter (follow them they're cool) and couldnt resist  
> english is NOT my first language whereas italian is so if u find mistakes let me know  
> title from the good, the bad and the dirty by panic! at the disco

Italian is boring. So is the teacher. He is so concentrated on the pronunciation that he isn't even paying attention to what he's saying, meaning that his students aren't doing it as well.

Joe sighs and rests his head on the book on his desk, giving up on trying to follow the lecture.

Who cares about subjunctive, anyway? It wasn't his fault Italian people don't like to keep it simple. Everything would be easier without it, nobody would point out that you didn't use it when you had to and nobody would feel embarassed if that happened.

His grades would probably get better, either. You can't blame him if he doesn't understand it; it's a hell of a lot easier in English, thank you very much. Why couldn't he just stick to his mother tongue and avoid every other language?

It's not like he hates the language. He thinks it's... nice. He just doesn't go crazy about it. If he could erase all the irregular verbs and nouns, he would; without a doubt. Next time, he'll take Norwegian. At least the verbs are all the same. Well, kind of.

 

"Joe!"

A whisper comes to his ears, making him open one eye and turn his head to the right, where he sees his boyfriend Andy looking at him with a frown on his face. "You sleeping?"

"'m not," he replies, in a voice that tells otherwise. But he wasn't. Not at all.

"You were," Andy tells him with a grin on his lips.

Joe groans, elbowing him with the one arm that wasn't resting underneath his face.

"Okay, I was, and I'd like to go back to my duties," he says to Andy, whispering. "Fuck off."

As soon as his last words come out of his mouth, their professor's head turns around from the black board, where he was scribbling something that resembled a 'che egli fosse' in his messy handwriting.

"Care to share your conversation with the class, boys?" he says, clearly addressing the two of them, who are now both paying attention to him.

"I.. Um," Joe mutters, taken aback.

"In Italian, would you?"

He freezes, staring at his teacher's face, who is now smiling slightly. The bastard. He knows he can't speak Italian, like, at all. He just sticks to swear words, weird sentences he's found on his timeline on Twitter when he started following random Italian fangirls, the basic vocabulary, and that was it.

"Um... noi..." ( _We..._ )

"Parlavamo di quanto fosse interessante la sua lezione, Signor Thompson," Andy interrupts his attempt at speaking, covering his hand with his own under the desk. If Joe is impressed, he doesn't let it show on his face. Where the hell did he learn to speak Italian like that? ( _We were talking about how interesting your lecture is, Mr. Thompson._ )

The teacher seems to have Joe's identical reaction, with the difference that his face lights up as he hears him showing that not only he knows how to use the subjunctive correctly, but he also used the formal pronouns. Something must be happening.

"Very good, Hurley," he says, trying to keep his tone neutral, "It's nice to know someone actually listens to me." With that remark, he scans the room with his gaze and smiles sarcastically. "So now, I was talking about the imperfect tense," his voice trails off as Joe stops following the lesson once again and turns to face Andy, who's looking at him with a smug grin on his face.

"I saved your ass, Trohman," he says, in a playful tone.

"It was you who put us in trouble in the first place," Joe replies, half-heartedly finding himself smiling back at him.

"E quindi?" ( _So what?_ )

Joe quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"Non lo so, cosa?" ( _I don't know, what?_ ) Andy's reply comes in a mocking tone, as if he's having too much fun seeing Joe confused.

"Idiot, you know I don't understand Italian for shit," he mutters, glaring at him. "Where did you learn to talk like that, anyway?" he adds, "You can't have learned it here in school."

"Sapessi." ( _If you only knew._ )

"Yeah, I don't know, so that's why I'm asking."

Andy looks slightly surprised as he says, "Did you understand that?"

"Yeah, I follow some Italian girls on Twitter, they're always tweeting about bands and shit, you know, last time I checked my timeline there was some person screaming 'Larry is real' in all caps, and some other weird stuff I'm not comfortable repeating," he jokes, amused by his boyfriend's reaction. "You still didn't answer my question, asshole."

"Online courses? Sai che esistono, vero?" ( _You know they exist, don't you?_ )

"Can you stop? You're making me feel stupid," Joe says, turning around to face the black board again, annoyed. "This lecture is boring as hell."

"A chi lo dici," ( _You tell me_.) Andy replies, still smiling. "Come on, don't be all bitchy."

"Non rompere." ( _Stop annoying me._ )

Andy chuckles at his reply, and says, "So you actually can speak Italian! I thought you couldn't even use the present tense."

Yeah, okay. He's kind of stupid, he'll admit that. But after a year of Italian classes even he has learned something, even if against his will.

"Fight me," he says dumbly, looking at Andy with a challenging expression.

"Ti puzzano i piedi." ( _Your feet stink._ )

"Ti odio." ( _I hate you._ )

"Quello lo sanno dire anche i bambini di due anni." ( _That's something even children know how to say._ )

"Mi dai fastidio." ( _You're annoying me._ )

"Tanto lo so che mi am-" ( _Whatever, I know you love m-_ )

Andy's sentence is cut off at the end by a slam on their desk, that comes with their teacher's angry face.

"Now you've crossed the line. Fuori!" ( _Out!_ )

Andy and Joe share a knowing look, before saying at the same time, "Sorry," and storming out of the class at their maximum speed, slamming the door behind them.

They burst out laughing as soon as they look at each other, and they're so, so getting sent to the principal for this.

Once they have calmed down, Andy grins at him and shoves him against the wall, looking at him in the eyes.

"So, what were we saying? Oh, yeah, I'm the light of your life and-"

"Ti amo," ( _I love you._ ) Joe interrupts him, whispering on the other boy's lips.

"I know," he replies, before connecting his lips with Joe's.


End file.
